A Way to Get Experience
by physchokitten
Summary: I'm a virgin, or I was while dating Matt. Tired of being so and not wanting to be bad for him I take Caroline's advice. Sleeping with my best friend though has some consequences and advantages though. He doesn't seem to mind doing so either anyway.
1. Blondies Brilliant Idea

**A/N I don't own the show. The story is all human.**

I smile contently taking a minute to admire, the small yet amazing smoothie café. It was a nice little place with its neon furniture and 80's rock band posters that covered the walls. I and my three best friends have been going here for what felt like ages. It was the place that was our safe zone, and we could tell each other everything and anything here.

"So?" my bubbly blonde friend leans over looking at me expectantly, her eyes big as saucers. I can't help but laugh at her expression a little, it was too cute.

"What Caroline?" I ask her laughing silently. She was the most outgoing of the group most certainly. Besides her there was my other friend Bonnie who was a darker skinned thin girl. She typically was more logical than the bubbly blonde. I've known them both since middle school. Then there was Damon who I've known since the crib due to our parents being friends. His eyes were covered by glasses at that moment, but it didn't affect his charm with girls typically. Nope, not typically actually never. Though a lot of the time he liked to switch them out for contacts.

"Have you had sex with him yet?" Caroline nudges me referring to my boyfriend Matt, our high school's quarterback.

"No," I answer briskly hoping other people aren't hearing our conversation with her practically yelling out the words, as if it were cheer practice.

She looks at me in complete disbelief, "How have you not it's been so long? And how could you not have sex with him?"

Bonnie rolls her eyes, and Damon looks like he's reading something on his phone trying to block out Barbie's annoying voice as he likes to call her. Everybody was used to her behavior by now.

"It's only been three months," I point out to her knowing it's useless. With Caroline three months in she would be planned for a wedding a honey moon with her guy. She took things rather quick with guys. Though usually her relationships didn't last that long. I felt bad for her but, she seemed to enjoy it.

"That's a long time for a guy, most aren't willing to wait past a few hours," she exclaims and I see a few people glance at her. So much for other people not hearing… "I mean take Damon for example!" she points him out causing him to look away from his phone for a moment.

"That's because their nothing serious, and are all just one night stands. I haven't gone out with someone who was worth changing my ways for," he shrugs, "It's not like you don't do it either Barbie."

"How many times do I need to tell you not to call me Barbie?" the blond glares at him, "And I don't do that I just am looking for the one. It's easier to find him if I see as many guys as possible."

"And they go running away crying by your ice queen-ness in that way," he retorts sarcastically a smirk on his face.

"At least I haven't screwed every girl in Mystic Falls like you have with your man-whoreish ways."

This was rather amusing but if left unattended the two of them could go at it for hours upon hours.

"You're just saying that because one of the girls happened to be you!" he smirks at her. "And while you were nice in bed it wasn't worth keeping you around," he deadpans. She gets quiet for a minute her face growing red with anger.

"Damon, stop being an ass," I slap his arm pissed at that comment about Caroline. He had no reason to bring that up.

He feigns hurt over his arm, "How will I ever move on Elena? You had to break my arm with that hit," he gives me his signature smirk.

I glare at him trying to stay pissed, "If you don't shut up, I'll kick you where the sun don't shine," I threaten.

"Well as I was saying before Damon was being an idiot and the two of you started flirting," Caroline sighs seeming to be back on her mission, "He's not going to wait around forever and ever just because you're a virgin. And since he probably has much more experience than you if he's anything like his sister, or a typical football player I have a solution for you," she smiles cheekily.

"Just get to the point Barbie," Damon grumbles.

"You should find another guy to sleep with to get experience so when you do have your first time things aren't extremely awkward. And Elena you don't know what you're missing out on, sex has to be the most amazing thing ever," she gushes.

"Caroline! You can't just tell her to whore herself around!" Bonnie accuses as I process what Caroline is saying.

She was right in some ways, it would stop it from being the worst sex ever because of my virgin mind and body. But it felt so wrong… Matt he is such a nice guy and what if it got spread around school… "I don't know Caroline," I mutter, glancing round the group to see the determined Caroline, absent Damon, and pissed off Bonnie.

"You shouldn't Elena, Matt doesn't deserve that," the dark haired girl tries to usher me.

"Oh come on live a little Elena, I'm sure there would be plenty of guys willing to your like the most sought after girl in school," the blond gushes annoyed, seeming jealous of the fact. It was always Elena this, Elena that.

"I'm leaving I don't need to hear any more of this situation plus I need to get to my grandmothers," Bonnie gets up to leave the table.

"Don't listen her," Caroline mutters, before glancing at her phone, "But I also need to get going I have a date with Alex," she rushes out the door.

When they leave Damon looks up from his phone, "Well do you have anywhere to be Elena? Seems like everybody else is leaving."

I raise an eyebrow, "You seem relieved actually? You were more closed off today instead of your usually snarky self. Are you okay?" I ask him concerned. Usually he wasn't so closed off.

"Yeah I'm fine don't worry about it," he shrugs. "Want to go to the boarding house for a little bit and do homework or something? Stefan has been complaining that you're never over anymore to get your ass beat in call of duty due to your new relationship."

I feel guilty because yeah I have been blowing everyone off a lot. Maybe that was why he was upset? He and I used to be around each other non-stop and it just all stopped one day except for a small fraction of what it used to be. "Are you sure your fine?" I touch his arm, "I'm sorry that I haven't been around often anymore."

His blue eyes lock on my brown doe eyes, "It's no big deal Elena I get it your busy. So you coming over or not?"

I judge the consequences in my mind before shrugging, "Why not?"

He raises an eyebrow, "You sure you don't have plans with your perfect boyfriend today?"

I think it over, "I'm sure he works all night, so let's go do homework or something."

He smirks, "We better get going before we kill daylight."

"Alright bossy," I get up and we head out towards his car. A light blue Camaro which I have been jealous of since he first was given it. Getting in the car I glance at him, "Earlier when you were talking what did you mean by not dating someone worth changing your ways for?" I ask piqued with curiosity.

His jaw clenches, along with his grip on the steering wheel, "Not important."

I frown. Usually he wasn't so closed off about stuff. Usually he at least had some half assed response to everything. Plus he and I at least were so close that he would tell me everything. Did that change?

After a few moments of silence he asks, "So what did you think of Barbie's suggestion? She seems to like to butt in everybody's life."

"I've thought about it maybe it wouldn't be a bad idea, but it could have some dire consequences."

His expression tightens, his blue eyes blazing, "So what I get even less time with you when you decide to choose some incredibly hot guy?"

My stomach jumps at his accusation. He was the one to ask. "You were the one to ask Damon, and it's not like I would ask someone I didn't know, I would ask someone I trusted," I mutter my mind rifting through people I could ask. Tyler? No he was Matt's best friend that would just be awkward. Stefan? No that would be awkward he's a few years younger and my best friends brother. Damon?...

He parks his car close to his house. It was a rather quick ride. He looks at me in anticipation, "And who would fit that description Lena?" he asks calling me my nickname. He bites down on his lip nervously as if expecting some sort of answer.

Nervous isn't what usually described Damon. Should I tell him or let it go and just not do it?

"Or are you not going to take Barbie's dumb advice?" he questions his blue eyes staring into my soul.

Yes it was dumb, but who cared? "It's you Damon. Will you help me explore my sexuality or whatever?" I mumble embarrassed my cheeks bright red. If I were to do this with anyone than wasn't he the best choice? He's been my best friend since forever. He knew everything about me and he wouldn't tell a soul about this to anyone.

He looks at me as if trying to find me in fault, or that I wasn't being honest. "Elena you do know what you're asking?" he asks his voice horse.

I nod, "Yes I do know." What if he would reject me it would be so embarrassing.

**Here's the first chapter. It will be updated hopefully weekly or bi-weekly. I'm busy with school, a novel I write (while using this as a quickie break from that every now and then.), full time job and my amazing bf who I love to be around. **

**Well let me know what you think. Bye lovelies! **


	2. Inside of You

**Thank you for all the reviews lovelies, they are really encouraging. Wasn't sure if people would like the idea when I posted it. Also I'm psyched about all the favorites along with the followers. **

Damon's POV

Absentmindedly running my hand through my raven hair I think over the events of earlier today. Started off by going late to school just to see my friend holding hands with the scum Matt so I ended up skipping the rest of the day. So I hung out with Klaus a buddy of mine. Then finally met up with the same girl, Barbie and her judgy dark haired friend. Blondie was speaking non-sense as usual, she really loved to hear her annoying voice talk a lot. Then she offered the idea of Elena fucking around with a guy to get experience which leads me here, going to meet up with my best friend to take away that sweet little v-card of hers away in a little bit.

Elena the girl that I've been in love with for as long as I can remember. Everything from her gorgeous smile, to how sexy she looks when she's pissed off. I'm surprised that she went with one of Blondie's ideas when it seemed very unlike her. Not that I'm complaining I could teach her in ways that girls would die for.

Some may say it's wrong to sleep with another guy's girl but I don't give a fuck about Mutt. He doesn't deserve to be with her. He's a piece of shit guy that does steroids with Tyler to stay on the school football team. Not that people would believe that about the guy who gets straight A's and is an amazing quarterback.

All of that didn't matter right now as I glance up towards the clock to see it's a quarter to one. Time to actually meet up with Elena due to poor Steffie being a cock block all afternoon.

"Brother where are you going?" Stefan stops me, causing me to groan. Seriously bro?

I shrug acting nonchalantly, "You know the usual. Getting a few drinks, then making some girl very lucky tonight," I smirk.

His brow furrows, which I laugh slightly at, "If you keep looking like that all the time Stefan you're going to get terrible wrinkles Mr. Broody."

He ignores my comment, "Elena was here today."

"And the winner of the year for pointing out the obvious goes to Stefan," I smirk sarcastically.

He clears his throat being unmoved by it as usual, "I heard you and Elena talking earlier."

"About what?" I shrug innocently.

"You know what I'm talking about," he gives a pointed look. "About you and Elena screwing around."

"Be careful wouldn't want mommy and daddy to hear their ever so innocent son such vulgar things," I smirk getting slightly annoyed. He stopped me to just ask about that? I had somewhere to be and he was being such a cock block.

He clears his throat, "I just wanted to tell you to be careful; its obvious how you feel about her and I don't want you to get hurt, or to hurt her."

My brow shoots up an act of surprise on my face but I cover it up, "You may want to be careful who's business you stick your nose into," I say coldly.

"I just don't want you to get hurt Damon."

"Thanks' for the concern baby bro, but I've got to get going so if you'll stop being a cock block I'm going to leave," I push past him walking out the door. He thought he knew everything but I'd rather just live in the moment and enjoy it instead of being a broody Stefan about how all of this could end.

Elena's POV

I glance nervously at the clock, he was running late… Maybe he changed his mind. I mean why would he ever want me like that? He was him, and I was well just me… But he was only doing this as a favor to me anyway.

What was I getting myself into? What if I was so terrible at it he never spoke to me again? What if he thinks my body is ugly? I wonder as my insecurities go down a long list in my head.

'No it's just Damon,' I whisper to myself. Nothing bad could happen would it? He's been my best friend forever, so he would never hurt me, at least not intentionally.

But what if I got pregnant? I mean I've never been sexually active before so I haven't gone on birth control. Which yeah was stupid but I've never seen the point. I would have to go with Caroline or Bonnie some point soon.

"You know if you keep pulling your hair like that you'll go bald," I jump at seeing Damon sitting on my window ceil.

"Damon you're here," I whisper slightly embarrassed. I did not mean for him to see that.

He smirks, "Of course, I wasn't going to leave you hear all by yourself with no one to turn to for help in my expertise," he does his eye thing, which I just roll my eyes at. It was the look that made girls instantly drop their panties for him. He continues, "Stefan was just being a cock block again," he shrugs his shoulders lightly.

"What did he stop you for?" I ask concern and paranoia crossing my features.

He shrugs blowing it off, "That's very irrelevant Miss Gilbert, cute pj's by the way," he smirks looking over my blue plaid short shorts and dark blue tiny camisole. "But for what we're doing this evening I think they would be much better off," he bites his lip while his words cause me to turn a beet red color.

"Thanks," I mumble looking down, unnerved a bit by the look in his eyes.

He seems to notice my hesitation as his voice changes to more understanding, "You know you don't have to do this if you don't want to, you can always back out, just say the word."

I look up to see that his smirk is gone. "No I want to," I say as strongly as I can trying not to let my nervousness to seep into my voice, "I want you to have sex with me."

He seems in shock for the slightest fraction of the second before replacing it with his ever known smirk, "Well oh pupil of mine what would you like to learn first?"

I bite my lip, wishing that the constant beating blush would leave my face. "Uhm I don't really know and haven't thought about it I was kind of hoping you would show me the ropes," my voice drowns on.

He plays thinking about it for a moment, "I think I could make that work." He saunters up to me and brushes a strand of hair out of my face and I swear my heart starts beating rapidly. I was probably just because I was new to this right. That's all it had to be.

"Just one very important question first though. Elena do you trust me?" his voice is dead serious as his thumb strokes my cheek.

"Yes," I answer quickly without hesitation and his lips turn into a half smile, which that itself is a triumphant in seeing.

"Good," he answers his eyes burning with lust, before going to kiss and nips my neck, his hands trailing at the bottom of my top, sending shivers through my body feeling the sensation of having his lips over me. His lips only leave my skin long enough to rid me of my shirt. One of his hands gropes my left boob as the other one wraps around my waist holding me close to him. I feel his boner pressed against my stomach. "Little Miss Gilbert I'm going to show you how it feels to be pleased first of all by a real man," he nips my ear kissing down my neck stopping at my unoccupied breast as he licks around the nipple before sucking on it. I didn't wear a bra.

"Damon," I moan my hands knotted in his hair tugging at it, as he gives an animalistic growl.

"Elena you can't possibly know what you do to me," he shoves us down to the bed before continuing to caress my upper body with his mouth by nipping at it and giving me little kisses everywhere, as I gasp in pleasure, a grin evident on his face.

His tongue runs across the skin just above top of my shorts, as one hand grabs my ass and the other is fondling a breast. He takes the ends of the shorts slowly agoningly pulling them down along with my panties, planting kisses in his path before stopping for a minute to looks me over as I feel more than a bit self-conscious, as I cover my face with my hands blushing wildly, feeling so exposed. To the guy who literally knew all of me now.

"Your beautiful," he pulls my hands away from my face, kissing my nose, cheek, forehead, but never my lips, as his lips trail down my neck and body going to my v spot as he runs his tongue over it ever so slightly causing my knees to buckle around his head.

"Sorry," I mumbled out of breathe.

"Just relax," he whispers to me huskily, "And open those legs so I can make you feel things you've never felt before," he commands.

I do as he asks, and soon after I'm greeted with his tongue running over my pussy, one of his hands over my stomach to hold me down. He goes deeper in as I shake in pleasure.

"Oh Damon," I moan.

He stops for a moment to blow his breath over my core, "I'm going to make you cum beautiful." Soon his lips as back down there as he enters one finger, then two as he starts to stretch me out much to my pleasure, causing my walls to tighten around his fingers, as he licks above that. His fingers pump in and out, as I shake.

"I'm going to cum," I moan losing control.

He removes his fingers replacing them with his mouth just in time as my sweet release goes in his mouth, as he greedily drinks it up. He gets up from his position his lips soon above mine, "You tasted so sweet, you should have a taste of yourself," he kisses my lips passionately giving me that taste. It was like fireworks were going off in my mind. Not even Matt kissed me like this…

There was one problem though I notice through our heated kisses, all his clothing was still on and I'm sure his little friend was needing a little release with how tight his pants were around him. Through kissing him I struggle with the button on those pesky pants.

He seems to notice as he lets out a throaty chuckle, "Need help?"

I shake my head to protest, sure that I can get it as he stands up to unbutton his pants and pull off his tight black V-neck. As he pulls off his pants I swallow looking at his member, seeing as he went commando. He was huge.

"Like what you see?" he teases.

I nod, before doing something Caroline told me about several times. I wrapped my hand around his shaft and start pumping my hand up and down trying to do the moves she told me about several times from her encounters with guys.

"Oh baby," he groans. "Faster."

I grin pleased with myself, pumping my hand faster before I just grip the bottom of it tightly and put his cock testily in my mouth before running my tongue up and down his shaft.

"Holy shit Elena," he groans much to my pleasure. "Baby you better stop that before you make me lose myself," he pushes me onto the bed.

He pushes himself above me before going to nip my neck, and sliding himself inside me, "This is going to hurt at first," he warns, "But then you'll be begging me to never stop. But still I'll start off slow," he goes pushes himself in a steady rhythm.

It was a mix between pleasure and pain. I moan in defeat, "Faster."

He grins and pumps his cock into me at a faster pace, as I feel as if I'll start yelling his name, so instead of being caught red handed I meet his lips mine and start kissing him and biting his lip, as my fingers drag down his back as I was lost in ecstasy.

**Until next time lovelies but first I would like to dedicate a shout out to all my lovely reviews I got. Without you guys I wouldn't have even continued the story. And yeah I'm kinda a little evil for leaving it the way I did.**

**Alyssa92- **There is lots of fun guaranteed in future chapters! Along with some troubles.

**Guest #1- **Thank you and with continued support this for sure will be continued.

**Jariem- **Yes Damon does have feelings for Elena, but Elena at the moment well you know. It may or not develop into something more throughout the story.

**KaterinaMarie- **Here's the update! I'm glad you love my story!

**Imaririst- **Yes Care is annoying to an extreme. And it is so hot when someone tells you that they love you in a beautiful language. I have to agree with that. Thank you for the suggestion, it's brilliant. I'll try to find a way to use it.

**Stordec23- **I'm glad you loved it!

**Annethesie- **I went on lol. :P I'm glad you love my idea I wasn't sure about it at first but I figured I'd go for it.

**Guest#2- **Thanks

**Guest#3- **I'm glad you like it!

**MalexisSomerholic- **Lol yes he very much does have some undying feelings. *takes a moment of silence for Caroline's excellent idea* I hope the story continues to not disappoint you.

**Racheljionessmith- **Lol here's a continuation, hopefully it satisfies.


	3. Next To You

**Thanks for all the reviews, favorites and followers lovelies! Your inspiration made me post way earlier than intended!**

**Caroline's POV**

I wake up to snuggle next to a chest. Tyler was perfect, incredible, amazing. I cuddle closer to his chest, as I felt my head writhe in pain from the amount of alcohol last night that I consumed, causing last night to be a blur.

Her sleeping beauty lets out a groan asking in a questioning voice, "Elena?" in a voice that didn't sound a bit like Tyler's. Maybe it was the hangover…

With that name I open my eyes in rage ready to bitch slap him for calling me her name, "What the fuck?" I yell noticing that it's not the guy I was hoping it was, but instead was my best friend's boyfriend. What all did I do last night… I knew I hung out with Tyler and a few of his friends, but after a few drinks it was all a blur.

"Caroline what the fuck are you doing here?" rage is evident in his clueless blue eyes.

"Well maybe you would care to explain that to me Matt!" I go up to clothe myself. Quickly clasping my bra, and sliding on my underwear before throwing my dress over my head. I couldn't believe I did that… Elena would kill me, Elena couldn't know. I know I told her she should go out and some guy but I didn't say that with the intention of screwing her boyfriend.

"Please don't tell Elena," he whispers out.

"Oh trust me I won't," I sneer. "But you should be more careful about being more faithful to your girlfriend!"

"Oh you're really lecturing me on that Care! Shouldn't you be waking up to Tyler right now instead of sleeping around with your best friend's boyfriend?"

The words send daggers through my heart. I was a terrible friend. But still I don't let him win the fight, nobody out-does Caroline especially not the douche-bag. "Well you probably took advantage of me or some shit! And I wasn't the one who lied to my girlfriend saying that I had work late until the wee hours of the morning while I was partying with the Lockwood's and Michaelson's! I don't even remember what happened last night?" I yelled causing him to groan grabbing his head in pain from all the yelling.

"Whatever just leave!" he groans trying to go back to sleep.

"Asshole!" I yell back at him trying to make my way out of the Michaelson's house.

"Well if it isn't a pleasure to see you this morning Caroline?" Klaus stops me stopping me at the top of the stairs. "Have a nice night with the quarterback angel?"

"You know what Klaus get the fuck out of my way? I'm not in the mood to deal with you this morning!" I try to push past him to go downstairs. Seriously why did everybody have to just screw everything up today?"

"You don't want to go down there sweetie!" he tells me with his ever so annoying accent. When I did want to go down there and he needed to get the fuck out of my way!

"Yes I do want to go down there sweetie!" I mock back at him not in the mood for his mind games right now.

"Well now that were finally making some progress sweetheart," he walks away from the steps slightly, stroking my cheek, giving me the chance to squeeze past him and make my way down the stairs.

"Caroline you're not going to like what you see down there!" I hear Klaus's voice yell after me as he follows me down the stairs. What was with the persistence of the guy?

"You can't tell me what to do!" I turn around to yell at him, but am cut off by an annoying blonde's voice.

"Can you two please not have your lovers quarrel this early in the morning?" Rebecca gets up from the couch covering herself with a blanket. Right behind her is a passed out Tyler.

I swallow, fighting back tears as my banging head put two and two together. Rebecca and Tyler…

"Becca do you have to be such a bitch in the morning?" Klaus groans yelling at his sister.

"Well I'm not sorry that I slept with little Miss Perfects boyfriend! She isn't so perfect now is she?" she gives Caroline the death glare. "And I'm sure I pleased your boyfriend in ways you couldn't dream of!" she waltz up to me, a smirk on her face.

"Whore!" I yell bitch slapping her across the face.

"What did you just call me?" she asks venom in her voice.

"What do I need to spell it out for you W-H-O-R-E!" I yell.

She look of venom of her face is transformed into an evil smirk, "Not like your any better yourself sweetheart, practically everyone in the house could hear you and Matt at all night long! So at least I wasn't the one screwing my best friend's boyfriend."

I'm about ready to claw her eyes out, as I run up and feel a pair of arms around my waist pulling me away. I look up and see its Klaus pulling me out the door. "What the fuck are you doing?" I yell.

"I'm making it so you and my sister don't stain our expensive carpets with blood!" he looks down at me with a smirk. "I'm also going to get you some coffee to get rid of that nasty hangover of yours so let's get in the car," he stops by his way overpriced priced car, but it wasn't a secret that their family had money.

"Fine," I grumble going along with his plan, really needing some coffee.

"This way my lady," he lets go of his grip on me, opening the door like the perfect gentleman.

I scoff, "I'm not your lady Klaus, you can only wish."

"We'll see how true those words of yours are exactly in the future," he shrugs seeming unaffected. But why would I ever get with Klaus? Sure he had a nice accent and all but he had to be one of the biggest man whore's in the school along with Damon. I still don't get how Elena stands being around that cocky asshole.

**Damon's POV**

I wake up to feel a weight on my naked torso, and see Elena asleep on my chest. She's beautiful, and what she and I did last night was magical. I loved sex to begin with but nothing with anybody I've fucked before was anywhere remotely comparable to last night with her. All of their nameless faces meant nothing, but Elena she would always be more than nothing. She could never be nothing.

In her sleep she's clinging to me like crazy, and it was sweet. "Damon," I hear her moan in her sleep, and I can't help the smile that reaches my face. Though we wouldn't be like this forever I could enjoy the moment just now, and if more of them like this came in the summer. For now it was just about me and her and not her son of a bitch boyfriend. Hell if I was lucky she'd one day be mind. But life wasn't that fair, I thought pessimistically feeling the smile fall from your face.

I stroke her cheek softly seeing if she's still asleep. She still was so I could tell her the words I've been dying to tell her forever, "I love you Elena," I whisper ever so slightly in her ear her hair tickling my nose when I leaned in, bringing a small smile to my lips even with my cryptic thoughts.

I feel my phone buzzing from the side table not even knowing how it got there. I debate whether answering or not, and feel Elena stir in my arms. Well I was hoping that little moment would last slightly longer…

"Mmm, so comfy," she yawns snuggling closer to my chest, "I don't remember my pillows being so comfy."

"I'm glad you find me comfy Elena," I smirk feeling her jump at my words.

"Damon, your still here," her eyes bolt open and she's not laying on my chest anymore much to my disappointment.

"Careful there, you look like you've seen a ghost," a ghost of a smile is on my lips as I let my disappointment not show through. I wasn't ever going to show weakness.

She smiles back, "Sorry for beings so jumpy, just kind of expected, well never mind," she stops that train of thought. But I already know how it was going to end she expected me to leave. Did she want me to leave? Was she disappointed I was still here?

"What is my beautiful face too much to see this early in the morning?" I joke. "Or my gorgeous body for that fact?" I point out appreciating hers for a moment seeing her shy up and tightly covering herself up in a blanket.

"Damon," she looks me over as her mind assumingly goes to darker more fun thoughts.

"Want to go for a morning wake up?" I smirk at her, climbing up over top of her to pin her down with my body.

"Damon," she bites out, her eyes scanning my body.

"I take that as a yes sweetheart," I call her one of the many pet names I got away with calling her last night. Not that she probably noticed she was so lost in ecstasy, along with myself. She was so fucking good, and it was only her first time. I didn't even want to think about the thought of anybody being able to do that to her body other than me, myself, and I. Not that anyone could ever be as good as me, even as cocky as that sounded.

Were interrupted by a sharp knocking on her door from her brother Jeremy, which I take as a note to hide in her closet as she slips on a robe.

"Yes what is it Jer?" she asks answering his pounding on the door. Hopefully he at least had a good reason, for ruining what was going to be our good time.

"Matt's been trying to call," he hands her the phone.

"Okay," I hear her sigh a breath of air she must have been holding in before talking to Matt and motioning to her brother to wait a moment. "Hi Matt, how are you?" she asks.

Pause. "You don't sound so well, you can just take the day to rest it you want." He didn't sound so well probably because he wasn't at work all night like he claims. There was a party tonight that I neglected to go to due to obvious other plans.

"Yeah we can hang out later, but you don't need to go through all that trouble for plans," she sighs running a hand through her hair. Thankfully Jeremy was dense enough to not notice me here. Why we're both of our brothers such fucking cock blocks? Wait what plans was he talking about?

"Oh Matt, you don't need to do that!" she shrieks. God damn it, what were they going to be doing. "Okay I'll see you at 7," she passes the phone back to Jeremy about to shut the door to her room before he asks the burning question.

"Elena why are you in your bath robe?" I hear him ask indigenously as she burst in giggles. "Elena what's going on?"

"Jeremy chill out I was just about to get in the shower," she crosses her arms, and raising an eyebrow.

"Oh…" he trails off, "Well I'm going to head out to hang out with some friends, and I'll be back later. Mom and dad should be back tommaro from their trip I think, plans got caught up so their staying another day. Have a nice shower I guess," he says awkwardly before leaving.

"Don't do anything stupid Jeremy," she yells after him, before shutting the door and locking it, while I get out of my hiding spot.

I gaze at her for a moment, "Ready to take that shower together? Or do you not have time for me before you go hang out with your douchebag boyfriend?" the words fall like venom off my tongue.

I wait for her response to see if she'll reprimand me, kick me out or have some hot shower sex with me.

Her eyes stayed glued to me, "He's not an asshole…" she trails off her eyes raking me over. "So want to have some hot shower sex or not?" she asks, her voice more confident than it was yesterday to my pleasure.

"Lead the way my lady," I smirk after her as we make our way into the conjoined bathroom of her and Jeremy's.

**That's the end of this chappie. The next chapter will start with a very pleasing smutty scene though, or it may not. But most likely will begin with a very smutty scene with our favorite dream couple from the Vampire Diaries. And sorry for starting it off with Caroline lovelies, will Elena find out this juicy piece of heartbreaking information or not? Either way seems she's a bit occupied to care at the moment. **

**Thank you for all your reviews lovelies. **

**kfulmer7- **I'm glad you look forward to more and are enjoying it so far. (for chapter 1)

**MalexisSomerholic- **Here's a continuation, sorry that it's not as sexy as the last chapter. There more fun and maybe some awkwardness in the next chapter.

**stordec23- **I'm glad you love it!

**kfulmer7- **He will most definitely teach her lots of ways. ;) (chapter 2)

**Guest#1- **Yeah. Poor Damon… Maybe things will go better for him in the future you'll have to just wait and see though.

**meigs37- **Lol who would want anyone else after that? XD

**jairem- **Yeah Damon is putting up the cool guy front. And Elena's feelings for Damon will be revealed if there is any later on. Matt isn't perfect American kid in this story.

**Guest#2- **Here's more of a continuation.

**kaybaby1127- **Yup (chapter 1)

**kaybaby1127- **Yeah they kind of did jump each other's bones fast. (chapter 2)

**Annesthesie- **Thank you darling. I'm glad you love my writing so much! It means a lot! I'm glad you loved it so much!


	4. Showers, Tears and Questions

**14 Reviews last chapter! Whoot! Thank you for all my supporters, means lots lovelies! **

**Elena's POV**

I lead him into the bathroom, quickly locking the door on each side incase. Before pushing him into the wall in a forceful way taking his lips in mine.

He moans in pleasure from the contact temporarily lost in it for a moment. Soon he gains the advantage of the situation though and pins me against the wall, as I cling to him for support loving every moment of it. "Damon," I moan against his lips, feeling his member hard against my stomach sending more arousal through me.

He growls, "If you keep this up we'll never make it to the shower."

I ignore his words for the most part continuing to kiss him, running my hands all over that gorgeous body. How was he not a model?

"Holy fuck Elena," he moans clearly ready for me. He takes me from the wall and leans me against the counter, so my upper body is on the counter while my ass is sticking out in the air. He runs his hands over my skin everywhere as my breathing frenzies from excitement. "That tiny ass of yours is gorgeous," his voice is husky, while one hand grabs my ass the other over my breasts, as he place's tiny kisses everywhere and nipping at my skin.

"Damon I want you inside of me!" I moan, feeling him start to put a two fingers in my pussy and start pumping, as his other hand grabs my breast my body starts to shake.

"What do you want inside of you sweetie?" he taunts teasing, knowing the effect he's having and purposefully doing it. Continuing to pump my insides he has a grin of enjoyment on his face, as I bite my lip to stop from screaming in pleasure, as I feel it about to come. "Come on let it go baby," he nibbles my neck, as I soon feel myself coming on his fingers.

"Damon," I let out.

"You're beautiful," he whispers in my ear running his hands over my body. "So what do you want inside of you sweetheart?"

"You know what I want Damon," I groan.

"Why don't you refresh my memory then?" I can practically sense the smirk on his face as he plants kisses down my back, both of his arms on either side of me. "Do you want my finger in your ear?" he teases doing that, slightly laughing. Enjoying teasing me quite a bit.

"No you ass I want your cock," I groan.

"You want my cock in your ear?" he feigns confusion. "I think that may ruin your hearing. I want to please you not disfigure you," there was that damn smirk again.

"Damn it Damon I want your cock in my pussy!" I yell at him, finally giving in to telling him what I want.

"Then why didn't you just say so," he nips my neck making sure my body is leaned over the counter, "This may hurt a tad bit due to you losing your virginity mere hours ago hun," I feel him slowly slide himself inside of me, and slightly get what he meant but not caring. He grabs my waist with his hands positioning himself.

"Mmm," I moan enjoying the feeling of him inside.

He slowly starts before pounding my very core my breathe hitch several times in the process, as I wreathe and moan for him.

His breathe labors as he keeps one arm wrapped around my waist, and uses the other to explore all over

my body. "Baby you feel incredible," he groans.

He felt perfect. This felt perfect. I look up through my feeling of ecstasy to look up at his face to see his face showing complete pleasure, his head rolled back as he pants, pounding me.

XXXX

**Klaus's POV**

I look over at the golden angel sitting across from the table refusing to look at me, but still drinking her chai soy latte. Her head is down as she scrolls through her phone.

"Hey Care…" I trail off, worried yet annoyed she has been staring at her phone for the past few minutes not saying anything. She doesn't respond, "Come on Care look at me," I groan in defeat yet again not getting a response. Damn why did girls have to be so freaking hard to get…

I glance at my phone again to see Damon has yet again not responded to my text. What the fuck was he up to?

I look up again at the golden haired beauty across from me to see a tear slip down her cheek. I tilt her chin upwards towards me, "Hey love what's wrong?"

She looks at me with loss in her eyes, "I'm such a terrible friend," she cries. "And my boyfriend he…" she trails off her eyes pouring with tears.

I rush over to her side, "Hey you're not terrible, everybody make mistakes at times. And for Tyler he was an idiot for letting such a beautiful girl getting away from him," I use my thumb to brush away some stray tears.

She pauses for a second, "You really think so?"

"Yes darling."

She shakes her head not believing a word of it. "And Elena will hate me forever, along with Matt. The guy is such an idiot but was crushing on her for like forever."

"She won't hate you forever," I try to reassure her.

"Still she'll hate me," she points out, as I realize my mistake in wording. Goddammit girls are so emotional… "If I tell her I will lose a friend, if I don't tell her she'll stay with that jackass. I can't believe I did that to her!" she cries.

I give her a hug trying to comfort her, as she continues crying. I hate seeing her like this...

"Klaus what do you think I should do?" she gasps for air from having chocked on her own tears. Poor thing…

I brush a strand of hair away from her face, "Well frankly dear I think you should be honest to her about it if you have been friends for this long, she'll eventually have to forgive you. Why wasn't she with him last night anyway? Maybe if she went it would have been prevented."

I feel her slap my face, "You guys are all asses! Just because your girlfriend doesn't show up to a party doesn't mean sleep around!" she yells.

I see a few women behind her giving me the death glare. Oh great now I looked like the bad guy in this whole twisted scenario. Sighing I go up to her and wrap my arms around her, holding her tightly as she quivers.

"I can't tell her. If I tell her I'll lose her as a friend, and she'll tell Bonnie and then Bonnie won't talk to me! I just can't! I mean I told her she should go sleep with a guy to get experience jokingly of course because everyone knows she's a prune. I didn't say that so I felt I had free reign to go sleep with her boyfriend!" she rants and goes on and on.

Something caught my ear though, "You told her to go sleep with random guys Caroline?"

"Yeah, Bonnie was so pissed off when I said that it's like the girl can't take a joke, and Damon just had a weird look on his face the time he wasn't being an asshole which is almost like never! I don't get how Elena can put up with him! Both of you guys are completely intolerable," she rants her tears stopping.

I raise an eyebrow at intolerable. Caroline I love the girl but at times she just was too much. I just stand there laughing at her comment.

"Why are you laughing at me?" she demands wanting to know.

"Nothing you need to worry about." I just may know a certain brunette that happens to be the reason Damon was a no-show last night, when he always loves to party.

**Damon's POV**

I gaze at her body adoringly as I rub some conditioner through her hair. After last nights plus this morning's festivities she was a little too sensitive to do anything right now. Plus hey I got a big cock.

"Thanks Damon, you didn't have to come stay and do this you know," she tells me those words I hate hearing.

"Chill Lena its fine, all your hair is going to fall out by the way. I mean that's the least I could do for you bestie," I tease wishing I could call her something else, but at this moment in time it wasn't appropriate. At least she didn't hear what I said this morning, she would have freaked out, or wouldn't have taken it seriously knowing Elena.

"What?" she shrieks in such a high pitch that it hurt my ears, "You did not!" she turns around to poke me in the chest.

"I didn't want," I grumble, "You don't need to shriek like that I was just kidding, no need to make me go death over a joke," I smirk at her fuming face. She was just too cute.

Her hands cross over her chest, "So not funny Damon," before she turns around. "Now continue what you were doing because it felt incredible," she asks regarding the hair.

I continue kneading the conditioner in the hair. Her reactions had to be the best reactions ever. "Yes ma'am," I smirk.

She hums in response clearly enjoying it.

"Don't forget were doing my hair next," I poke her stomach.

"I'm okay with that," she gives a slight shrug, as I look down at her gorgeous self. "Damon can I ask you something?"

"What is it?" I ask her intrigued. What could she not know about me?

"Why did you agree to do this with me?" she asks, making me not sure how to answer. I could lie or tell her the real reason. "I see where this benefits me, but I don't want to burden you Damon." Ah the ever so caring Elena. Though you didn't have to typically apologize to the person you slept with. At least in all my time with the long list of girls I never apologized. It was more like a thanks ma'am than I scrammed not wanting to deal with them in the morning.

"What do you mean?" I ask, washing the conditioner out of her long brown locks of hair.

"I mean I'm just worried I'm being a burden to you. Do you like it?"

"Yes Elena the sex we had was amazing," I assure her. As for the other part I shrug, "You've been my friend forever, why wouldn't I help you?"

"I don't know…" she trails off. "I'm sorry about being so distant these days," she suddenly apologizes "I know we use to hang out all the time but then I was dating Matt and you were sleeping around more than ever," she says meekly.

Fucking Mutt…."Don't worry about it now Elena, it's not even a concern what I do with other girls, this is our time."

"Do you think I'm a whore?" she suddenly asks me turning around her doe eyes looking lost.

"Shhh Elena, too much thinking plus you still need to condition my hair," I tease her tapping her nose lightly. "You're not a whore by the way."

She complies and starts treading my hair, which feels amazing by the way. Getting it all wet before she puts the washing stuff in. I kinda sigh regretting this slightly now. It's not that I didn't love the way Elena smelled it just meant I was going to smell like strawberries now. And that was very unmanly…

"Damon?" she asks.

"Yes Elena?" I question.

"Umm did we by any chance use protection?" she asks nervously and I immediately don't like where this question is going. She and I both know the answer to that I'm sure.

"Nope," I answer popping the 'p'. "Are you not on birth control?" I ask, trying to keep my voice calm. How could I be such a fucking idiot?

"No I'm not…." She trails off.

"Shit, I'm sorry Elena I usually do I was just so caught up in everything, I knew you were a virgin but I didn't consider…well just most girls your age are on birth control." I feel the urge to run a hand through my hair but currently she's tending to it. I was secretly kind of relieved she never felt the need to have it, because yeah I didn't want any other guy to be with her in that way.

I ponder my mind through her silence, "How about this? I'll get you it tommaro morning and we can go out to breakfast or something?" I offer.

"How would you even know about that?" she mumbles, mostly to herself.

"Well Elena when you're a guy such as myself it's good to be prepared."

She sighs her voice tensing, "Can we talk about something other than that?" Was she possibly jealous? Well I guess I can see her point…Standing naked in a shower with her after having sex then talking about sex with other girls. Yeah she's probably pissed due to that fact. She wouldn't care for any other reason…

"I'm sorry Lena," I use her old nickname. "But yeah I'll come in the morning with the pill assuming you're not occupied with Mutt," I shrug, feeling the goopy condition being washed out of my hair.

She runs out of the shower to check the time before signing with relief. She was still hung over him… Sigh, not like I could have expected that to change in a day.

"Hey Elena going to answer my question?" I mean I'm not taking the pill, but I'll get it for you." I was getting very irritated.

"Yeah, of course. I won't be busy tommaro morning, you made sure that I would be out of commission for at least a little bit," she smirks. Damn right.

"Unlucky Mutt," I joke getting out of the shower getting a towel ready to dry myself off thinking of an amusing idea as I see Elena is drying her hair and such. I shake my hair out like a wet dog hearing her shriek.

"Damon," she warns.

"Yes Elena?" I look at her with my cutest puppy face seeing her anger dissipate. The puppy dog eyes for a win.

"Ugh I hate it when you do that," she groans.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," I grin.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," she mutters under her breathe much to my amusement. Aggravating the girl is such a fun task and she's so easy to do it to.

"No I believe we have dates to get ready for miss."

"What you have a date?" she asks sounding jealous.

"Yeah and he may be a little upset about me blowing him off, but when he finds out it was for such a beautiful girl as yourself."

"What a he?" she muses. "No wonder you can't settle on the right girl," she teases.

"Oh Elena, I am straight, and I would be more than happy to prove that to you," I grin at her, "Over and over again.

**That's all lovelies until next time! Hope you enjoyed it. And here's the section where I thank all the reviewers.**

**Boothishot: **Thanks, I'm glad you find it pure awesomeness. Awesome stuff is just well awesome! And that is awesome! Awesome, awesome, awesome!

**Stormdec23:** Thanks! Glad you liked it!

**Kflumer7: **Glad you liked it. Things are set in motion a certain way by the way events take place. Will he cancel, or will he show? That will be found out next chapter.

**MalexisSoemrholic: **Yup Klaus has eyes for CareBear. XD, I did get the reference to the song by the way. Lol :P

**Guest #1: **Yes you're the very luck Guest #1 now! Whoot!

**Annesthesis: **Yup chapter 2 and 3 were uploaded close together. Thanks!

**Kaybaby1127: **Yup… Poor Damon…

**Jariem: **Yup Matt is(or Mutt whichever you prefer). What Elena feels will be revealed later on.

**Mary-bash-bash: **Read the description, you will understand.

**Misskymm: **Elena's feelings will be found out later on. And she may or may not find out. Might have something up my sleeve for their date for things to not go as planned…

**Imarifirst: **Morning after pills. Though they would have gorgeous babies. Nope.

**Imarifirst: **Caroline will get it in the future.

**Guest #2: **Thanks.  
**YAZMIN V: **Thanks.


End file.
